A King's Beginning
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: How did King Vegeta start out? How did he meet his Queen Lique? Why does Frieza hate Saiyans so much? The prequel to Brothers Under the Sun. Please, read and review.
1. Prologue

A King's Beginning

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I do not own King Vegeta or the Saiyans. I do however own Leek and any other character that you do not recognize.

Summary: Belonging to the Brothers Under the Sun universe, this is the tale of King Vegeta and his beloved queen. As a prince, Vegeta's story begins, like most young males, in school, with his three best friends; Nappa, Bardock, and Zarbon (yes, our Zarbon, but he's an awkward teenager in this, he'll become more attractive when he's older).

AN: Prologue will contain my theory to the Saiyan mating process.

Prologue

Planet Vegeta, Airstation, Platform B

An aging woman in an elegant gown, fussed with her son's collar for the fiftieth time. The teenager pushed her hand away, "Mother, please, that's so embarrassing!" he complained.

"Vegeta, I'm the Queen, I'm allowed to embarrass you," she told him. "And you're the prince, so you need to look your best. Why you insist on this grunge look, I'll never understand."

Vegeta groaned and shook his head, "Because Mother, at the academy, I want people to treat me like a person and not be groveling all over me like they did in my first year. It was whack then, and it's whack now." he crossed his arms. "It's bad enough they'll be doing it the rest of my life once I'm King."

Endive, Queen of Saiyans, regent until her son became of age and found his mate, sighed, "They're supposed to do that, you're the prince." she looked up at the sound of an engine. "Now, don't forget, you need to start really looking for your mate. You can't become king until you have a mate, to ensure the birth of an heir."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mother." The spaceship landed and slowly all the students boarded. He was so glad the break was over. He hated breaks, when he had to take what he called "King" lessons and be introduced to all the young elite females who didn't go to the academy. When instead he could pretend, for a few months, that he was a normal Saiyan male who was just trying to get through school and enter the military with his three best buddies.

Author's Note: I've decided to take and rewrite this story. I didn't like the first version I had been working on. Please, review and tell me what you think. I like reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

A King's Beginning

AN: This chapter is mainly dialogue and main character introductions.

Chapter 1

Spaceships from all over the Firehawk Galaxy touched down at a large space station, one of the many intergalactic academies that littered the very universe. From one of the many ships, departed three teens. One was the prince of Saiyans, Vegeta. The other two, one with big poky-black hair, the other, unbelievably tall with but a small bit of black hair on his round head.

"Here we are again guys," the tall one smirked, "The Three Musketeers ready to reek havoc for one more quarter, right Veggie-kun?"

"You bet, Na-kun," Only Nappa, his best friend since first year, could get away with calling him that. "Bar-kun, you were pretty quiet on the way here, what's on your mind?"

The poky-haired Bardock shook his head, "Nothing." He looked up, looking to change the subject and grinned, "Hey, look who it is."

A boy with limp, green hair and a pimple-covered face was running over to them, "Hey guys, how was your break?"

Vegeta grinned, "Hey Zar-kun, good to see ya."

Zarbon shrugged, "Eh, same old same old. My father's pressing me to join the Kold Army after graduation this year."

The three Saiyans laughed, "Why would you wanna do that?" Nappa asked. "Don't we get enough of that lizard's geek of a son here?"

Zarbon laughed with them, "Seriously. Oh, speaking of whom," he pointed over to a platform.

An Icejin youth, smaller than any other boy his age, with two great horns and a long tail, and three toes on each foot, was struggling under the weight of his huge bag of books. The four teens laughed heartily at the sight.

"Hey," Nappa began with a sadistic smirk, "maybe we should go help him."

All three of his friends' mouths turned up maliciously, "Yes, let's do, after all, it's the right thing to do." Vegeta replied.

As one, the four troublemakers walked up to the teenager. "Hey, nerd, you look like you could use a hand," Vegeta began, as he was always the leader of any mischief-making.

The violet-scaled boy looked at the Saiyan Prince, "Just leave me alone, alright, I just want to get to my dorm."

Nappa feigned hurt, "Oh now, don't be antisocial, we're just here to help." he took a step, right onto the boy's tail, "Oops, I'm so clumsy," he apologized when the teenager squealed in pain.

"Will you listen to that," Bardock laughed, "he squeals like a girl!" he snatched away a few of the boy's books, "And look, 'Quantum Physics and You', 'The Difference Between Reptilian and Humanoid',"

Zarbon took the third one, laughing to beat all hell, "How to Get the Girl in Ten Days!" All four boys rolled with laughter.

Vegeta laughed loudest of all, "Hope you can get your money back on that one. What girl would want a slimy little dweeb like you?"

"Maybe for a change of pace from all the other arrogant berks she has to put up with day in and day out," came a sweet voice laced with venom.

The four bullies turned to see a young, beautiful Saiyaness. She brushed back her long black hair and stepped over to Frieza.

"Well if it isn't Lady Lique, out to save the universe one geek at a time," Vegeta cracked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Nappa asked, "Or do you find little slimy lizard-geeks like this attractive?"

"At least she's a free-thinker," stated her companion, another Saiyaness, clad all in black with an eyebrow ring, a nose ring, and platinum blonde hair, right down to her tail fur. "Unlike these other mindless robots among our kind, bending to the will of a fascist despot without question for the laws and traditions we are forced to follow." She reached a hand up to adjust one of her cartilage piercing.

Lucky for her, Prince Vegeta had learned a long time ago not to take anything she said too seriously. This girl complained about pretty much everything. "Hokura, go back to listening to your "Dark Master" CD please."

Lique glared at the prince, "I don't care if you are the prince, it doesn't give you the right to make another person's life miserable. No matter how different he is. Come on, Frieza. Hokura and I will help you with your things." She snatched back the books that the boys had stolen and picked up Frieza's overlarge bag, and began stomping off towards the school building with the small Icejin following, and Hokura bringing up the rear.

AN: Bet you didn't see that coming. I thought it would be ironic to make Frieza's beginning be as a weak little shrimp who is constantly bullied by the three main Saiyans, especially the King. And Lique and Hokura coming to his rescue. And I also bet you didn't see Zarbon being in their little group, an awkward teenager himself. Well, very few people actually start out good looking. They have to go through that puberty phase first. He's the type that you knew in high school, turned him down when he asks for a date because he is so awkward, and then 10 years you run into each other and he's a total Brad-Pitt look-alike. Hokura was an inspiration and you'll figure out who she is meant to be later after I've brought out her personality and belief system. Please, read and review. PLEASE.


End file.
